Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman)
History Origin Abandoned by his mother when he was only an infant, Shilo Norman's desire to escape was fostered in an abusive orphanage. He eventually ran away and ended up on the streets, where he was informally taken in by Thaddeus Brown, the original Mister Miracle. Brown was later murdered by the mobster Steel Hand, and Norman aided his successor Scott Free in taking over the mantle and avenging Brown's death. Later, Norman learned that he had an older brother, a policeman named Aaron, and tried to foster a relationship with him. However, this was cut short went a gang member shot Aaron, killing him. Norman was placed in Free's custody, but escaped in an attempt to get revenge. Fortunately, Scott Free and his wife Barda stopped the boy from doing anything too rash. Early Years Norman went on to study physics and comparative philosophy at NYU, and even had a girlfriend by the name of Fiona Leeway. He also briefly stood in for Scott Free as the third Mister Miracle. Some time later, he put his knowledge of escape artistry to use as the security chief at the Slab, where he was instrumental in helping to stop the Last Laugh riots. Following the riots, he was promoted to warden of the Slab. Later, mysteriously, here-appeared as a celebrity escape artist called Mister Miracle. He gained money and fame, but began to suffer from anxiety. During this period, his stunts began to border on the suicidal, culminating in his attempt to escape from an artificially-generated black hole. The attempt failed, and he was traped in Omega the Life Trap. The 3rd Mister Miracle Within Omega, Shilo was exposed to a fictional version of the real world, where he became involved in the affairs of the New God, now trapped in human bodies in New York. norman fought against Darkseid (calling himself Boss Dark Side) and his associates, who had become powerful in the New York underworld. The other New Gods had been trapped as homeless and vagrants. When Norman tried to fight Dark Side, he was exposed to the Anti-Life Equation; however, he survived thanks to Metron. However, Dark Side had Norman beaten, burned, mutilated and castrated. Trapped within Omega, Shilo was exposed to a multiple false lives, all of them ending in doom and heartbreak. However, Norman's time with the New Gods was enough to strengthen him, letting him talk Omega into letting him go. After seven days, he emerged in New York in the middle of the Sheeda invasion. He immediately made his way to the Dark Side Club, and found out that "Dark Side" had arranged his entrapment at the request of the Sheeda, in exchange for them giving him the primordial hero Aurakles. Shilo Norman made a deal with Dark Side - his freedom in exchange for Aurakles'. Taking thi offer, Dark Side freed Aurakles, put Normn in shackles and shot him. However, Norman's mysterious Motherboxx allowed him to survive, climbing out of his own grave three days later. Norman later aided Firestorm against the forces of Apokolips. Final Crisis Norman was later seen enlisting Sonny Sumo to help him fight Darkseid. Sony Sumo agrees, but on their way to the airport they are attacked by the forces of Darkseid. They escape with the help from Super Young Team. One month into Darkseid's reign over Earth, Shilo Norman, along with Sony Sumo and the Super young team, suddenly appears within a besieged Checkmate castle in Switzerland. He proclaims that he can save everyone, but is shot by a checkmate slodier in the confusion. The evil gods sense this and take it as a sign of freedom's demise. Shilo Norman survives, however, as he was wearing his bullet-proof west. From there he is able to evacuate all the people trapped in the castle by opening a boom tube to Earth-51. there, the heroes who escaped with him find the Ultima Thule, A ship left by Monitor Zillo Valla. With it, they are able to gather the Supermen from all over the multiverse, and bring the gathered army back to New Earth just in time to join the fight against Mandrakk the Dark Monitor. The Brightest Day During the events of The Brightest Day, Alan Scott is driven insane by his Starheart power and creates a fortress on the moon with the intent of using it as a base while he begins his plan to destroy the world. After a teenaged psychic named Miss Martian uses her powers to get a mental layout of a holding cell inside the fortress, it is made clear to the heroes that the it must contain Fourth World technology. Shilo is recruited by the Justice League to help a small team composed of Batman, Jade, Mr. America, Hourman, Donna Troy, and Jesse Quick infiltrate the fortress and get past its advanced defenses. As a nod to the events of Seven Soldiers, Shilo refers to himself as the "Seventh Soldier" of the group. Shilo successfully leads the team about halfway through the fortress, only to be attacked by apparitions created by the Starheart. Jesse and Jade are able to pull Shilo away from the beasts before he is killed, but his wounds are severe enough that the Mother Box is forced to heal him. Donna Troy states that the Mother Box should be able to completely rejuvenate Shilo, but then goes on to say that the heroes have to leave him behind, as they cannot risk taking him with them while he is unconscious. Powers and Abilities Powers *After escaping from the black hole, Norman declared that he had God Sight, which apparently enables him to see beyond the regular plane of existence. Abilities *Shilo Norman is a highly-skilled escape artist and expert hand to hand combatant. He's been thoroughly trained by Scott Free himself. *Shilo is an ingenious inventor using New Genesis technology that he had either modified or built himself, such as his Enerjams and Zoom Pads. Strength *Shilo has the strength, agility,durability and reflexes of a superb athlete. Weakness *Norman previously suffered from anxiety stemming from the murder of his older brother. Equipment *Norman makes extensive use of a Mother Box, which he has dubbed Motherboxxx. Notes *Shilo Norman cannot remember getting his Mother Box from Scott Free. This is possibly a result of Darkseid's meddling with history during his time as "Boss Dark Side" Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Shilo_Norman_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/shilo-norman/29-36605/ Category:Allies